The King's Man
by Roisin Dubh
Summary: Gamling has served Theoden loyally for many years. As they ride back to Edoras after the Battle of Helm's Deep, Theoden hears the tale of Gamling's young wife, Carly. Finished!
1. A Joyous Reunion

**Disclaimer:** Inspired by Tolkien's LOTR. This story is A/U and OC. I can only claim Carly as my own. The setting and all other characters belong to Tolkien.

**Author's Note:** As with most of my work, this little story started with an "I wonder" moment. This is not intended to be a deep and intricate plot, just a wee little "slice of life." I hope you enjoy it, and I'd like to hear what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Joyous Reunion**

In the depths of the night, as Orcs and Uruk-Hai thundered through the breached wall at Helm's Deep, Gamling would have never believed he would see sunrise the next day. He would have told you that he had said his silent good-byes, never believing his eyes would again fall upon the living of this world. But sunrise had come and with it, the final charge of Theoden-King. Then, Gandalf had crested the rise on the back of Shadowfax, and with him appeared Eomer and his men. It was enough to make Gamling believe in miracles, and he was not much of a religious man.

Now, deep into the afternoon, Gamling had not rested for the needs of the King were great as the Riders of Rohan regrouped and the people began to return to Edoras. Alone for a single, brief moment, he sat rubbing his tired eyes with his hand, and wishing for nothing more than a home-cooked meal and a soft bed.

"My Lord! Please, let me through!"

Although the voice was some distance away, it was unmistakable. _Carly! _Gamling smiled and felt a weight lift off of his shoulders as he hurried towards the stairs. In the courtyard below stood King Theoden and Lord Aragorn along with Eomer, and Aragorn's companions, Legolas and Gimli. Before Theoden a young woman curtsied awkwardly, her pregnancy unkind to her balance and sense of grace.

"What is it, young lady?" Theoden's voice was a little curt. He didn't intend for it to sound that way, but like the rest of the men, he was exhausted and his work was far from done.

"Forgive me, my King, I am trying to find my husband. I have not seen him since we left Edoras..."

The young woman before him looked slightly familiar but Theoden couldn't think of her name, much less who her husband might be. The King of Rohan was not a cruel man, and he understood the fear that gripped her heart, but before he could answer another voice called out.

"Carly!"

They all turned and Theoden was surprised to see Gamling hurrying down the last few stairs from the wall. The young woman's face lit up and she ran forward.

"Gamling!"

She threw herself into the older man's arms, wrapping hers around his neck and burying her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder. She was shaking.

"I was so worried," she whispered to him. "I was so afraid. In the caves, all we could hear were the drums and the feet. And then the whole cave shook when the wall was destroyed. We thought everyone had been killed."

Gamling ran his hand down Carly's hair. "Hush," he said to her. "All is well now." That was a small lie, but he was willing to tell it. For this moment, all _was_ well, and he had no intention of upsetting her further. Slowly, Carly released her hold on Gamling's neck and looked shyly over her shoulder towards the King and his companions.

"Forgive me, Theoden-King. The battle has left me over-wrought," said Carly.

"Do not fear," answered the King. "I would be a heartless man indeed to begrudge a reunion such as this. There are many who will not have this opportunity; I'm grateful to have been allowed to share in this one."

Gamling took Carly's hands in his. "I still have duties with the King, but we will return to Edoras soon. Go with the others and I'll meet you there."

She put her hands on her swelling middle. "We will meet you there." She blew him a kiss so that the others could not see, and Gamling still blushed a little. Carly curtsied to the King and hurried to join the others as they returned to Edoras.

As she took her leave, Theoden's brow furrowed. _Gamling has a wife? I... I don't remember him taking a bride. Was my mind so overwhelmed by that wretched worm, that I remember nothing?_ He sighed. _Why am I so surprised that I do not remember a wedding? I don't_ _even remember the death of my son or the banishment of my nephew. _

For his part, there was a smile on Gamling's face when he returned to his work.

* * *

_Please review!_


	2. Care and Kindness

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1 for full disclaimers.

**Diola lle, my friends!**

_Evenstar/Elaine... _No, I couldn't resist the "worm" comment. Thanks for the review, my friend.

_Mercury Gray... _No worries. Honest feedback is always welcome when it is meant to be constructive and your insights have always been balanced, honest, and very welcome.

_MITrooper..._ Welcome! You'll get more, I promise. Thanks for reading my story.

_Pasha ToH..._ Thank you, and welcome! There will be a few more chapters, so I hope you like them as well. And what a lovely quote...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Care and Kindness**

The last of the Rohirrim rode out of Helm's Deep. As they reached the foothills that would lead them back to Edoras, Theoden reined in Snowmane and turned back towards the fortress.

"My King?" asked Grimbold as he and Gamling turned their horses as well.

"I wish we could start rebuilding the outer wall now," said the King with a hint of wistfulness in his voice. "I would not be the King who left Helm's Deep laid bare to Rohan's enemies."

"It will not be laid bare for long," said Gamling.

"No," agreed Theoden, shaking off his melancholy. "After we regroup at Edoras and discover what ill plan is brewing in the heart of Mordor... then we will return to Helm's Deep and rebuild."

He turned Snowmane back towards the Golden Hall and trotted away. "Grimbold," he said as they rode, "ride ahead and have the Golden Hall prepared. We will honor our victorious dead when I return, and tell Lord Aragorn that I wish him to stay in Edoras for a time."

"As you command, Theoden-King."

"Gamling, ride with me for a time."

"As you wish, My Lord," Gamling said to his King.

They rode in silence for a time, the King lost in thought. Finally, he turned in his saddle and looked at Gamling. The King's Man felt his heart grow heavy when he saw the sadness in Theoden's eyes.

"So much is shrouded in fog," said Theoden. "So much was stolen from me. My dignity, my crown... even my son. I don't even remember your young bride, and you, Grimbold, and Hamar were akin to brothers to me. How can I not remember something like that?" For a moment both the King and Gamling shared sorrow as they remembered Hamar, felled by the Warg scout who ambushed them on the way to Helm's Deep.

"My Lord, anything you fear you lost was regained at Helm's Deep," said Gamling.

Although he would never show it, Theoden was grateful for Gamling's faith and his words. _It was not I who saved the people of Rohan, he thought_ _Theoden._ But the King did not want to dwell on unhappy memories. There would be more than his measure of sorrow, death, and war once he returned to Edoras; for now he wanted a happy memory.

"Tell me of your wife, Gamling. Carly is her name? How did the King's Man find himself wed to a young maid?"

Gamling shook his head. "I wonder that myself, My Lord," he said. "As for how I came to meet Carly? It was near two years ago now. There had been a report of Orcs on the prowl and I rode out with Eomer and Theodred..." He hesitated for a moment on the name of the King's son.

"Do not fear to speak my Theodred's name," said the King.

"The Orcs challenged us," said Gamling, "and I was wounded. It was in my arm and I made the mistake of belittling it. By the time I returned to Edoras, it was inflamed and infected. I was fevered. Eomer brought me to the healers. Once they had broken the fever, they put me in the care of women..."

_Gamling groaned as he shifted. He looked around the room, thinking of how much he missed the open skies. Sitting on the edge of his bed was a young woman he'd seen a few times. She was pretty enough to make him notice her but not so lovely that she would be the center of attention. Her hair was brown and her eyes were hazel green. When she smiled she had dimples, and the merriment of her grin extended up to her eyes, making them sparkle._

"_You're awake," she said with a smile. _

"_Who are you?" asked Gamling._

"_My name is Carly; I help the healers when I can." She leaned over and pulled a cloth out of a steaming pot of water. "Give me your arm."_

"_My arm?"_

_She tugged at Gamling's left wrist and he winced as he extended his arm. Then he remembered the injury. Looking down, he saw it was still red. She deftly pulled the loose bandage off and pressed the hot cloth against the cut. Gamling winced; the flesh was tender and the cloth hotter than he expected. She held the cloth on him until it was lukewarm._

_Taking it off, she examined the cut. Gamling looked down just as Carly put her hands on each side of the wound and squeezed. A pile of white pus erupted out of the cut, and Gamling felt his stomach turn over. Carly wiped the foul infection away and squeezed again. This time only red blood came out._

_"Good," she said with some satisfaction. "That should be the last of the infection. I'll have to drain it one more time to be sure." She pulled a second cloth out of the warm water and used it to pat down Gamling's face._

"She was so kind," Gamling said to the King as he thought about Carly. "And she was always there while I was sick." He looked ahead, towards the horizon, and towards Edoras.

Theoden rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "I am in her debt then, for caring for you so well while you were injured. Tell me more of your Carly," said the King.

* * *

_Well, that's all for chapter 2. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed so far. Please keep letting me know what you think!_


	3. A Father's Proposition

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1 for full disclaimers.

**Author's Note:** Just a note for my readers since more than one of you has asked. I know the name Carly doesn't fall within traditional Rohirric naming conventions. None of the Celtic or Anglo-Saxon names I found, so I moved on to ones of Teutonic origin. Carly means "womanly." That's why I picked it... not because it is becoming a trendy name in our own world.

**Diola lle, my friends!**

_Pasha ToH..._ As you wish! More of your everyday hero.

_Mercury Gray... _Ah, glad you think it is getting better. I'd be worried if it were the other case. It does skirt the edge of cliché, but I think by sticking to more conventional medieval mores (which I'm trying to do a little), you are forced into more stereotypical gender roles. My goal is to only wet my toes in cliché, not drown in it... and I trust you to tell me if I'm getting TOO wet.

_Evenstar Elanor..._ As always thank you for keeping me honest on the details I've overlooked in my haste to post. And I'm glad you liked the blood and pus. I hope the description was useful for your story.

_Utsuri..._ Pleased you like it. I'll take a critique of "cute" – as I said at the start, that's pretty much what it is meant to be, a relatively pleasant, fairly simple slice of life story. There's a little more to come; hope you like that, too.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Father's Proposition**

While Gamling told the King about first meeting Carly, his young wife was at Edoras, hurrying up the steps to Theoden's manor as best she could. She was still a few months away from giving birth, but she was finding that getting around wasn't quite as easy as it used to be. But Lady Eowyn had summoned her, and until the King returned, Eowyn ruled Edoras. As she walked down the hall, Carly took the edge of her sleeve and dabbed her eyes. Lady Eowyn was always so strong; Carly didn't want the King's niece to know she'd been crying.

Eowyn's eyes, however, were as sharp as ever. "Are you well, Carly?"

"Yes, Lady," she said and her voice quavered as tears welled up again.

"Why do you cry?" Eowyn took her by the hands and made Carly sit down.

"Before you summoned me, I was with Sibley... Hama's widow."

Eowyn's shoulders sagged. She had always been fond of Hama. He had been chief among the King's Men and had been unswervingly loyal to her uncle. She fondly remembered the gleam in Hama's eyes when he and Gamling threw Wormtongue down the stone stairs after Gandalf broke the evil spell that consumed the King.

"I'm sorry, my Lady," said Carly as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. Eowyn was a Shieldmaiden and Carly was afraid the Lady would think less of her because of her tears.

"There's no need to be sorry. Come, Carly, let us put our minds to work. I need your help to prepare the Hall for the King's return. As the wife of one of the King's Men, you have duties here."

"Yes, my Lady."

Soon, Eowyn and Carly were pulling tapestries out of a storage area and rolling them out so they could be hung. It wasn't long before Carly, engrossed in her work, was humming and smiling to herself.

"What fond memory has chased your tears away?" asked Eowyn.

Carly blushed and pushed her braid back over her shoulder. "I was thinking about my husband," she said. "I will be very glad when he's home."

"How did you come to be married to Gamling? I did not pay as much attention to the court during these past few years as I should have." For a moment, Eowyn's thoughts ranged back over her uncle's decay under Grima's influence. Carly didn't notice the shadow that briefly skirted over Eowyn's face. She was already lost in her story.

"Well, my father started it all..."

_Maccus walked slowly up to the table. It was late and the hall was mostly empty. Gamling was sitting at the table, picking at what was left of his dinner. He glanced up as Maccus sat down and mumbled a hello._

_"How are you feeling, Maccus?" Gamling remembered Maccus when he was a Rider, before his horse fell on his leg during a battle. Since then, he'd devoted himself to being a smith in Edoras._

_"Leg aches in the cold."_

_Gamling nodded and took another bite of the grouse. They were silent for a minute and Gamling wondered why Maccus had come. They were acquaintances, but he wouldn't really consider them friends._

_"My daughter, Carly, took care of you when you were sick."_

_"She's a kind girl," answered Gamling. "She took good care of me."_

_"I'm an old man, Gamling," said Maccus, "and my bones tell me that my time on this world grows short. I would have her married before I die."_

_"Wise," said Gamling, "to have someone to take care of her once you're gone. What lad do you have in mind for her?" He still didn't understand why Maccus would talk to him about this._

_"I was thinking of you."_

_Gamling choked on the mead he was drinking._

_Maccus pressed on. "You're a good man, Gamling. You're the King's Man. She'd make you a good wife. Surely you can't say that you don't want someone who can keep your house... She's fond of you; every time she speaks of you, she smiles. Think about it, and if you come to our home, I would not object to Carly walking out with you." With that, Maccus stood up from the table, leaving a befuddled and speechless Gamling behind him. The next morning, Maccus let his daughter know what he'd done._

_"You proposed a match with Gamling?" She blinked in surprise._

_"I've been a selfish old man, Carly," said her father. "Many girls of Rohan are married – or at least matched – by the time they're sixteen. You're close to eighteen. There were times I could have matched you with someone, but I didn't. I didn't because I didn't want to be alone."_

_"Father..."_

_"You seem fond of Gamling," he said, pushing ahead. "I would like you to be pleased with this."_

_Carly sat down on the stool near the fire and stared into the flames. Maccus watched her, worried. As her father, it was his right to match her with any man he thought would be a suitable husband. He didn't, however, have any wish to force Carly into an unhappy marriage. He and his wife had two children when they were first married; Carly was their third and they'd had her after the other two were grown. Maccus' wife died when Carly was twelve and she had been taking care of Maccus and his home ever since. But someday he would be gone and without him, it would be much harder for his daughter to make a good match._

_"Gamling would make a good husband." Carly sounded very practical. "He is older, but he seems kind, and he is the King's Man." She looked up at her father. "If he is willing, I wouldn't object to such a match."_

_Maccus sighed. "I told Gamling he should come and walk out with you if he's interested." He hesitated. He hadn't gotten a response from Gamling, so he didn't know if the King's Man would come or not. _

_Two days later, there was a knock at the door, and when Carly answered, Gamling stood outside. _

* * *

_Thus ends the next chapter in the courtship of Gamling and his wife. Hope you're still enjoying it. Please read/review and let me know what you think. _


	4. HoneyMead

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1 for full disclaimers.

**Diola lle, my friends!**

_Pasha ToH..._ Your observation is dead-on, and adoration and love are perfect words. I think they're both to practical (for different reasons) to fall head over heels in love, but I think in their case like deepened to fond which lead to the adoration I've tried to portray.

_Mercury Gray... _Thanks for making sure I'm not swimming without a life preserver. Let me know what you think of this one.

_Evenstar Elanor..._ Huge thanks for the side-bar observations in your other emails. I'll try to find a way to clarify the points you brought up – they were all excellent.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Honey-Mead**

The King chuckled. "I wonder, Gamling, who was more surprised that you were at the door... Maccus or Carly."

Gamling chuckled under his breath and then said, "It was probably me..."

_Gamling walked out with Carly several more times as he slowly came to the realization that he was growing fond of the young woman. He also realized that he was the focus of quite a bit of speculation among the Rohirrim because of the age difference between them. Finally, one afternoon as they walked outside the walls of Edoras, Gamling felt compelled to know what Carly thought of the entire affair._

_"Carly, your father came to me proposing a match between us," he said._

_"I know." She sat down on a flat rock and watched Gamling. She wondered if he realized he was pacing._

_"To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure if I wanted a wife. I've gone a good long time in life without one." He stopped and folded his arms. "But I find I've started to grow fond of you, Carly, and I would know if you are willing to become my wife."_

_"I would." Her answer was simple and direct. He liked that, but it wasn't enough._

_"Don't answer hastily," he said. "Carly, I am not a young man. I'm old enough to be your father. There are years on my shoulders and grey in my beard." He sighed. "And I am not a handsome man either."_

_"I am fond of you too, Gamling. I grew fond of you when I tended your arm. Yes, it's true you are older than I am, and yes, you could be my father if we examine age alone. But you are a good man. You are a strong man and a fair man. I would take that over a handsome face or youthful body. I've watched some girls so in love with a face, they saw not the man behind it, and when he was truly revealed, they realized they were caught in a marriage that would be loveless, joyless, and dark."_

_Gamling frowned. It was somehow wrong to have one as young as Carly understand such a dark reality of the human soul._

_"You are someone I respect, Gamling, and perhaps in time I could grow to love you. Mayhap you will grow to love me as well. I would take that on any day, even for a shorter span of time, for it is more than some find during an entire long life," she said._

_Gamling held out his hand and helped Carly off the rock. They turned together and started to walk the path back to Edoras. He made his decision then and there._

"_I will speak to your father tonight, then," he said._

"I was impressed by how practical she was," said Gamling when he finished that part of the story. "I knew she would run a good house. And there are few maidens who are interested in a grizzled old soldier like me."

"You are not as grizzled as you may think, Gamling," said the King. "Her father made a good match. You are one of the King's Men, and should something happen to you, your wife and family will have the support and protection of the King."

Gamling nodded. It was true and he was glad for it.

"Tell me," said Theoden. "I have a dusty memory of my son giving Blessing at your wedding, wishing you health and many children as you took your bride to your house for your honey-mead night. Is this a true memory, or something I have created to drive out the shadows that plague me?"

"It is no false memory, Theoden-King. Your son gave the Blessing for my wedding."

_You have been as a brother to me, Gamling; it should have been I who sent you to your honey-mead with your new bride. Although I am glad it was Theodred if not me. No good would have come from any blessing that issued from Wormtongue's mouth._

"I remember," said Theoden finally, "how nervous my own bride was that night. Was your Carly reluctant?" It was a bold question, perhaps, but Theoden was still driven to hear of happy things; create memories that would put distance to the foul touch of Grima's words. At Helm's Deep, Carly had shown her obvious affection for Gamling, so the King guessed Gamling's honey-mead had been a pleasant affair.

"Forgive me. I do not mean to pry," said the King, realizing after a moment what a personal question he had asked.

"You do not pry, My Lord. Yes, she was reluctant, and I cannot say that I blame her. Not every man is kind to his bride that night..."

_Gamling sat down on the edge of the bed and tossed his surcoat on the chair. He was married. He chuckled to himself. He'd never imagined himself as a husband. A small noise made him turn slightly. Standing at the other side of the bed, wrapped in her chemise, was Carly. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him._

_"What is it, Carly?" he asked._

_"I... I..." She looked at the floor._

_"Carly?"_

_"I'm scared," she whispered._

_Scared? What could she be scared of? Suddenly, Gamling realized what was happening. Like any maiden, Carly had never been with a man. Tonight would be her first time. He chided himself for being a fool for forgetting something so plainly obvious._

_"There is nothing to be afraid of," said Gamling. "I will not hurt you. Come, sit next to me." _

_Carly sat gingerly on the bed and her new husband smiled at her. One sleeve of her chemise slipped down, exposing a white shoulder, and she hurriedly pulled it up again. Gamling took a deep, quiet breath; he would be lying if he said he didn't want to bed his new wife. She was young and pretty, and he was not so old that he was immune to an attractive girl._

_"What do you fear? Do you fear letting me see you without your chemise?" he asked._

_She nodded. There was more to it than that, but the thought of being completely unclothed in front of him was a large part of it._

_"Well," he said with a smile, "I think I should be the one worried. I'm not one of these strapping young lads you see sharpening their sword-skills. I've lived through many battles and many winters, and I bear the scars of those years." Gamling unbuttoned his shirt and stood as he pulled it off "The years do not hang lightly on my bones."_

_From where she sat tentatively on the edge of the bed, Carly could see his back. There was one long scar that ran across his shoulder blade. He turned back and sat on the bed near her. Holding out his left arm, he turned it so she could see the now-healed wound there._

_"Thanks to your care, there will be no scar on my arm."_

_She smiled, understanding the thank you that lay beneath the observation. She reached out tentatively and touched a circular scar high up on the right side of Gamling's chest, just below his collarbone._

_"What made this?"_

_"An arrow." He turned. "You can see on my back where it went through." And, indeed, she could see a round scar high on the back of his right shoulder. What he didn't tell her was that the arrow that had made those scars had been meant for Theoden many years ago. Gamling had taken the arrow to save the King, but he had always been a modest man and did not care to brag on that point. Carly ran her hand down Gamling's cheek, feeling the rough hair of his beard beneath her palm._

_He is not a young man, she thought, nor is he the most handsome man, but I could do far worse in a husband. Too many handsome faces have foul tempers to go with them._

_"I will try to be a good wife," she said finally._

_"I am certain you will be an excellent wife," he reassured her. Gamling leaned in and kissed her. It was not the first kiss they had shared, and Carly did not pull away. Then he kissed her cheek and her neck. Carly laughed as she shrugged away._

_"Your beard tickles."_

_As she moved, her chemise slipped a little. This time her other shoulder and part of her arm were exposed. Carly did not move to cover herself as she had before and Gamling reached out to touch her. Carly's skin was smooth and soft. It was not toughened and scarred by battle and sun the way his was._

_How warm and close she was._

_I have been thinking of this honey-mead night as if I was a young lad, he thought to himself. I didn't think she would make me feel so young. _

_He pulled Carly in closer so she was fully wrapped in his arms. He kissed her again and again, his own desires rising as he did. Gamling tugged her chemise low enough to expose both of Carly's shoulders, but no lower. As much as he wanted her, he was determined not to frighten her, and although she grew less apprehensive, he could still sense her tension._

_After a while, he pulled away and smiled at her. "I'm going to get into the bed," he told her. Carly looked puzzled but then her eyes grew wide as she watched him pull off his pants and britches. For a moment, Gamling stood in front of her – devoid of a single stitch of clothing – and Carly turned absolutely scarlet._

_"You have never seen a man in simply his own skin before?" he asked._

_"Only once," she admitted, "and it was an accident. My father had come home early one day while I was out helping in one of the communal gardens. When I got home, I didn't realize he was there and I walked in just as he finished washing." _

_She giggled at the memory. "But he did not look as you do..." She looked away and then glanced back at her new husband while she turned an even darker shade of scarlet..._

"Indeed," laughed the King as Gamling finished that part of his tale, "a man's spear is always cause for wonderment from a maiden."

It was good to hear the King laugh, and his comment held shades of Theoden's old, ribald since of humor. Gamling was glad to see it. Mile by mile, the King was becoming himself again. They rode on, falling into an affable silence. The story, however, had sent Gamling's thoughts back to his wedding night, and he continued to reminisce to himself. As much as he had told the King, and as much as the King's banter lightened Gamling's heart, there were parts of his honey-mead night that belonged to him – and to Carly – alone. They would not be shared with anyone else...

_After Carly sideways glance back at him before he climbed into bed, Gamling couldn't help but laugh. "Will you come to bed, Carly?" he asked._

_She nodded. Turning her back to the bed and dropped the chemise down to the floor. She was not brave enough to stand and let Gamling look at her, but rather she darted under the covers. Carly lay next to Gamling quietly for a moment. For all his talk of being an old man, Gamling's body was a soldier's body and it was still lean and muscled. He pulled her closer and kissed her again. She tried not to tremble when he touched her, but she couldn't help herself. _

_When he finally moved to claim Carly as his own, Gamling was as gentle as he could be, and when the morning came, Carly was no longer a maiden, but truly his wife._

* * *

_That's a wrap for this chapter. This one has been the most fun to write so far; I hope it isn't too "cutsie" but even if it is, I hope you all enjoy reading it anyway... Please read/review and let me know what you think._


	5. Breaking Fast

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1 for full disclaimers.

**Diola lle, my friends!**

_Evenstar Elanor..._ EGADS! What a horrific typo for me to miss. Thanks for pointing it out; I'll have to get back to fix that.

_Mercury Gray... _Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it.

_Utsuri..._ Nay, you're not babbling! As for the "honey mead" idea... It was a combination of things. Ancient Scandinavian custom held that for the first month of married life, newlyweds drank a daily cup of honeyed wine/mead (honey, and by association mead have been attributed with such powers as that of an aphrodisiac, and it has been said in times gone by that it imbues the drinker with attributes such as life, wisdom, courage and strength). Another persistent legend is: in ancient Babylon the bride's father would supply his son-in-law with all the mead he could drink for the month after the wedding. Because their calendar was lunar based, this period was called the honey month or what we know today as the honeymoon.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Breaking Fast**

Eowyn paused and took a deep drink of water. She and Carly had made good progress in preparing the Hall. It would be suitable for the King by tomorrow night, and based on what the returning men had said, the King was two days away. Carly's story of her courtship and wedding helped pass the time.

"It seems you were very lucky," said Eowyn.

"I was," said Carly. "In my heart, I didn't think Gamling would mistreat me, but I was still afraid. The next morning I finally understood what the older women meant when they said they'd been impaled on their husband's spear." Carly blushed. "When I was a girl, I couldn't figure out what they were talking about."

Eowyn nodded. While she, herself, was still a maiden, she understood the spear reference, and she also understood the fear. Often she would wonder what her own honey-mead would be like. Her thoughts flew to Lord Aragorn and she wondered how he might treat her.

"I think the next morning was the hardest for me," said Carly.

"The morning? Why?"

_The morning sun crept through the windows and Carly's eyes fluttered open. She blinked and looked around as the night before came back to her. She was a married woman now. She shifted slightly to look at Gamling; his face looked a little younger when he was sleeping, but he did not stay asleep long. He felt her shift and his eyes opened immediately._

_"Good morning," he said._

_"Hello," she said as he slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close. _

_Gamling kissed his new wife and savored the feel of her skin against his. He'd had numerous lovers over the years, but there was something different today. Maybe it was because this was permanent, not some transient liaison of convenience. While still hesitant, Carly was not as reluctant to be in his arms as she had been the night before. She gingerly ran her fingers across his chest and then kissed where they'd just passed over._

_Outside a voice called out. "Gamling!"_

_Carly froze and Gamling sighed. It was tradition. The morning after a wedding had a breakfast where everyone was welcome. The bridal couple had been sealed in their house for the honey-mead night and now they would emerge together and walk through a corridor of people to get to the morning feast. Gamling looked at the window; judging from the light, it was fairly late in the morning. _

_"Gamling," another voice called. "Bring your bride out and break your fast with us."_

_"We'd best go," he said. "They'll only get louder if we delay."_

_Carly nodded. She waited until Gamling got out of bed to get his clothes and she quickly slid out from under the covers and pulled on a new chemise that was waiting for her. She pulled her outer gown on and draped her belt around her waist. She braided her hair up; she had gone to her bridal bed with her hair fully loose. Now, as a wife, it was more appropriate tied back in a braid._

_There was a bang on the door. "Gamling! What keeps you locked up so long?" Laughter followed._

_"Come," said Gamling, putting his arm around Carly. He opened the door and a cheer went up._

_"At last," someone shouted._

_Men and women lined each side of the street that brought Carly and Gamling to the small central square of Edoras. In the square were several tables, all laden with fruits, breads and other dishes. It was tradition for everyone to bring some food to share. Last night Carly and Gamling were two individuals. Now, the morning after their wedding, they returned to the community as a fully joined couple, and that is what the breakfast celebrated. Carly smiled at some of her friends, but she couldn't help but hear the men near Gamling._

_"I can't tell if you look younger or older today, Gamling," said one._

_"She's got a fine figure," said another, and Carly could feel his appraising glance on her back. "No more cold bedrolls in the winter for you."_

_"How was she, Gamling? Was she a docile filly or does she have some spunk?"_

_There were a few more comments and Carly could feel the color coming to her cheeks. Then she heard Gamling tell the men to silence their rowdy comments. A few minutes later she felt Gamling's hand on the small of her back._

_"Have you had anything to eat yet?" he asked. She shook her head and was grateful when he excused them both and brought her over to one of the tables. As people started to eat, Carly felt less out of place._

"Carly?" asked Eowyn. "Why was it hard?"

Carly flinched, realizing she'd been frowning, lost in her memory. "I felt as if everyone was staring."

"But you were the center of attention the day before," said Eowyn.

"That was different. The day before I was a bride; I was a young girl in her beautiful dress. But after the honey-mead night, some of them looked at me differently. I know some of them were simply teasing for that's the way men are... but knowing that some of them were wondering about how I was, what I'd done... when Gamling bedded me." Her frown deepened. "And I found that very hard."

The idea of being thought of like that did not sit well with Eowyn and after a moment she stood up from her seat.

"Well," said the Lady of Rohan, "it is late and I've kept you far past when you should be resting. Thank you for your help and your companionship, Carly."

"It was my pleasure, My Lady. Tomorrow I am preparing herb mixes and compresses in the morning. More and more injured are returning, but if you have need of me, I will come right away."

"Thank you, Carly. Good night."

"Good night, Lady Eowyn."

One of the soldiers who served under Gamling escorted Carly home. It was a courtesy more than anything else; there was no true danger to her in Edoras, but these were unusual times. Once she was home, Carly took her dress off and stood for a moment in her chemise. She would sleep in this one and find a clean one to wear in the morning. She stoked the embers in the fire and put some more wood on. No matter what the season, nights were always cool in the mountain city.

Carly looked out of the window at the stars. She was exhausted. Since returning from Helm's Deep she'd either been helping the healers – her knowledge of herbs and herb lore was becoming more and more well-known – or she was helping Lady Eowyn prepare the Golden Hall for the King's return.

The King's return. _Gamling's return._

Climbing into bed she pulled the covers up and lay looking at the ceiling. She ran her hands over her middle as the baby moved. Despite how tired she was, Carly found she wasn't ready to sleep. She moved her hand over to the side of the bed where Gamling would lie if he were there.

"How much I miss you when you aren't here," she whispered out loud. "Before I was wed, I never understood why my mother said the bed was cold when my father wasn't there."

* * *

_Well, that's all for this chapter. Hopefully, I can get one more up before I leave for my Thanksgiving trip to Arizona. Please read/review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!_


	6. The Victorious Dead

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1 for full disclaimers. I've also borrowed lyrics from Natalie Merchant/10,000 Maniacs for this chapter. Perhaps a little modern for the Rohirrim, but it got the point across that I wanted.

**Diola lle, my friends!**

_Evenstar Elanor..._ Thank you as always for the reviews. You are fabulous, Lady Evenstar (or would you prefer Lady Elanor?).

_Utsuri..._ Thanks for the long review, and I'm so glad you like the story.

_Voldie on Varsity Track..._ Welcome. Glad you're enjoying the story so far. As you read, you'll see some comments on my selection as Carly for a name. Thank you for the offer of the Old English names... I appreciate you being courteous about that; I've had reviewers try to cram things down my throat so I appreciate you offering rather than demanding.... Hope you like the rest of the story (and no, Carly isn't a self-insert - I'm not nearly that domestic and maternal.)

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Victorious Dead**

That afternoon, the Golden Hall had been filled with Rohirrim, all there to honor their fallen comrades and friends. When Theoden-King toasted the victorious dead, the resounding "hail" that answered him shook the very foundations of the building. Carly and the other women busied themselves with serving mead, ale and roasted meet as the men of Rohan mourned their dead by celebrating their lives well into the night. Finally, most of the men returned to their homes or their wives and the Golden Hall grew more subdued.

"Carly," said Gamling, catching his wife's wrist as she came in from the larder room. "You should rest." She had been busy most of the night, helping with the meal and the serving. Even now she brought a skin of wine to the table. She handed it across to Grimbold who thanked her with a smile as he refilled his own tankard.

Theoden allowed himself a moment to simply bask in the warmth of the room, and it was not the warmth of the fire that he drew into his body, into his heart. This was his family. True, as King, all of Rohan was his family, but these people here with him now were his true family. And while he would have given nearly everything he possessed, even his life, to have Theodred still here, the King was grateful for the others. Grateful to not be alone.

Eomer and Eowyn sat near him, playing a strategy game made up of colored rocks and a pair of dice. They were as dear to him as his own children and he loved them dearly, and now, Eomer was the heir to his throne. As this new wave of sadness for his son washed over Theoden, he turned his eyes to the other group near him.

Aragorn and his companions were only new acquaintances to his court, but Theoden counted them as dear friends. They had gone to Helm's Deep with him. They had drawn swords with him. They had been willing to die with him in a final effort to protect his people. For their valor, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas would always be welcome in his hall and be treated as kin. That would extend, too, for the young Hobbits who now dozed on the hearth, their bellies full of mead and meat.

And then there were Gamling and Grimbold. Only two of the three King's Men had come back from Helm's Deep. It was not an easy life to be the King's Man, but these two had served nobly for many years, sacrificing much and being ever on-call for their King. His eyes shifted slightly as Gamling's wife came into the room.

_Glad, I am, that Gamling has found love, even if it came in the autumn of his life, thought Theoden. I remember the comfort and solace that my own wife brought me in times of darkness. I miss that now, but I am pleased he has found it._

"Sing for me, Carly," said Gamling, his voice drawing the King out of his thoughts. "The one you like to sing when you cook."

"Oh, I have no voice for great halls," she said dropping her eyes. It was one thing to sing for her husband while she worked; it was entirely another proposition to sing in front of the King within the confines of the Golden Hall.

"But you have a voice for me," said Gamling.

"Please, Lady," added Aragorn. "I would go to sleep tonight with a woman's voice in my ears, not the sounds of two inebriated Hobbits." He glanced over at Merry and Pippin.

Carly couldn't help but laugh. "As you all wish," she said, resigning herself to the performance. She slid her right arm around Gamling as she stood behind him and he reached up with his to hold her palm against his chest, over his heart. She started to hum for a minute, finding her note, clearing her voice.

"Trouble me. Disturb me with all your cares and your worries.   
Trouble me on the days when you feel spent.   
Why let your shoulders bend underneath this burden   
when my back is sturdy and strong?   
Trouble me.   
Speak to me. Don't mislead me: the calm I feel means a storm is swelling; There's no telling where it starts or how it ends.   
Speak to me, why are you building this thick brick wall to defend me when your silence is my greatest fear?   
Why let your shoulders bend underneath this burden   
when my back is sturdy and strong?"

She had a voice that was pleasant on the ear, not strong or deep enough for a bardic song, but Theoden had no trouble imagining Carly singing lullabies to her baby, or to help pass the time while she worked. As she sang, Gamling shut his eyes and let his head rest against her. Without thinking, Carly started to use her fingers to comb out the tangles in his unruly red hair as she continued to sing.

"Speak to me.   
Let me have a look inside these eyes while I'm learning.   
Please don't hide them just because of tears.   
Let me send you off to sleep with a 'There, there, now stop your turning and tossing.'   
Let me know where the hurt is and how to heal.   
Spare me? Don't spare me anything troubling.   
Trouble me. Disturb me with all your cares and you worries.   
Speak to me and let our words build a shelter from the storm.   
And lastly, let me know what I can mend.   
There's more, honestly, than my sweet friend, you can see.   
Trust is what I'm offering...   
If you trouble me."

"A lovely song," said the King when she finished. "Now, Gamling, I think it is time for you to take your young wife home; you've both spent far too much time in my company today. I would feel guilty if I were to keep you apart any longer."

"Yes, Theoden-King," said Gamling.

_There is more war afoot, my old friend, Theoden thought as Gamling left the Hall. In too short a time you will ride to battle with me again. Kiss and hold your wife. Feel your child kick inside her belly. Gather all these things to your heart for they will keep you warm as the cold winds of battle swirl around us._

* * *

_Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope you've enjoyed it. Please read/review and let me know what you think! I'm off to AZ for Thanksgiving, so I probably won't have the chance to post again until I get back. Hope you all have a great Thanksgiving!_


	7. Gondor Calls for Aid

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1 for full disclaimers. For purposes of scene continuity, I've used a few lines of dialogue from Peter Jackson's film version of "Return of the King."

**Diola lle, my friends!**

_Evenstar Elanor…_ The Lady of Lyrics liked my song? Happy day!

_Utsuri…_ I am so in love with Sedona!

_Kharina…_ Welcome! Glad you liked the story. If you keep reading, you'll see a note in a later chapter about the name Carly and why I chose it. (PS., It isn't my name or the name of anyone I know personally.)

_Mercury Gray…_ Your favorite yet? Yippee! I hope tech week and the performances went well.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Gondor Calls for Aid**

Carly's heart froze in her chest when she heard Lord Aragorn's words. _Gondor calls for aid._ She knew what that meant. More war. More death. As he left the Hall, obeying Theoden's orders to muster the Rohirrim, Gamling caught his wife's eye. She hurried out after him.

"Gamling?" There were tears in her voice that she couldn't hide.

"I'm the King's Man, Carly. Even if I weren't, I am one of the Rohirrim, and I would still need to ride." He pulled her in and kissed the top of her head, even as her sad, worried eyes sent a wave of guilt over him.

"But there has been enough war," she said. "You've just barely returned. Your child will be born by the time the moon next waxes full."

_The baby._ If the tears in Carly's voice broke his heart, the thought that he may never see his child completely shattered it. He looked up and saw Eomer waiting for him. He could delay no longer. Gamling kissed Carly and then resolutely mounted his horse. He reached down and took her hand for a moment.

"I love you, Carly."

Then he put his heels to his horse's sides and thundered out of the gates of Edoras to summon more of the Rohirrim to the King's side. Carly fled back to their home, no longer able to hide her tears.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

The camp was silent as the Rohirrim who were still awake at that late hour watched Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli disappear down the misty road that would bring them to the mountain. Questions shuttled through the men. Aragorn had stood by them at Helm's Deep, why was he leaving now?

"He leaves," said Gamling in a moment of despair, "because there is no hope."

"He leaves because he must," said Theoden firmly as he came to stand in the center of the knot of men.

Gamling turned to look at his King. "Too few have come. We cannot defeat the armies of Mordor."

"No. No, we cannot," said Theoden. Gamling was taken aback for a moment by such a frank statement from the King in front of the men. His eyes widened.

"But," added Theoden, his voice firm with resolve, "we will meet them in battle nonetheless."

Three days later, the Rohirrim looked down on the Pellenor and at the massive army from Mordor. It was enough to blanch the heart of any stout man. Thousands of Orcs and Uruk-Hai clouded the field, a cancerous canker on what should have been a pristine field. Enormous beasts hauled catapults and other devices of war. Massive stones were crumbling the walls of Minis Tirith. Mounted on his horse, Gamling took a deep breath to steady himself, and he wished – selfishly – that his last memory of Carly had been a happy one. Not her in tears. He searched his memory for a happier moment.

_He had been away for several weeks with Eomer. They had encountered Orcs several times and every time, Eomer had cursed Grima Wormtongue for each fallen member of his eored. Gamling had been profoundly happy to see the walls of Edoras. As they rode through the gates, Carly had been waiting; waving and smiling._

_The night before, one of the boys who tended the horse herds had returned, telling the city that Eomer returned. Carly had spent the morning cooking, knowing that her husband would want a hot meal. She made his favorite: a savory lamb stew with herbs, onions and carrots. When he came in the house, Gamling inhaled deeply and felt his stomach growl._

_But it was his wife that attracted his attention most of all. In three quick strides he crossed the room and pulled Carly into a kiss. After, it took Carly a moment to catch her breath and she laughed as she put her hands on Gamling's chest. He picked her up and carried her to their bed._

_"Gamling?" She couldn't help but laugh. "Can you not wait until after supper?"_

_"Nay, Carly, I have spent this past month in the field. We have fought. We've bled. We have spent days in the cold rains of the hills. I don't know if it is battle, blood and death, or the rain that has made me feel numb and cold inside. But I would feel warm and alive again. Nothing else matters to me right now… only being with you." He kissed her again and Carly wrapped her arms around him. _

A smile curled the corner of Gamling's mouth at the memory. He had enjoyed the comforts of home more than once that night, and it occurred to him – as he waited for battle among thousands of other Riders – that it may have been that night when Carly became pregnant. How shy and excited she had been when she told him two months later that he was going to be a father.

Gamling's head snapped up as Theoden's voice boomed over the riders. "Gamling! You'll follow the King's banner down the center…"

That was all that the King's Man needed to hear. He had pledged himself to Theoden's service many years before. He would not falter now; he would follow Theoden-King into death and beyond. But, he realized, he would not fulfill his duty without regret for what he left behind.

* * *

_Well, hope you liked it. I'm almost done with this story so there are probably only a few chapters left. Please read/review and let me know what you think!_


	8. Death and Life

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1 for full disclaimers.

**Diola lle, my friends!**

_Evenstar Elanor…_ I'm standing in the corner, hanging my head in shame! I promise it is correct in this chapter. Glad you liked "cancerous canker." You would have been disappointed if there weren't some Grima bashing in my story.

_Utsuri…_ Glad you enjoyed, despite the fact it was a fairly sad chapter. Personally, I hated the idea of him just getting home and then he's off to war again. Real emotional tug-o-war.

_Mercury Gray…_ I do so like it when you think the chapters keep getting better. Hopefully the last few will not disappoint!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Death and Life**

A dark pall of uncertainty had clung Edoras since the Rohirrim left for Gondor, seeping in under the doors of each house and bringing with it fear and misery. Each morning, children waited on the walls, eyes scanning the hills and horizon for signs of the herald who would bring word of the battle's outcome. Carly didn't know which was worse: the waiting or receiving bad news. Finally, the call went up. A Rider was returning.

Everyone crowded into the central square of Edoras. Faces were pale. Mothers and children clung together, fearful and hopeful. Carly had been in the Great Hall and hurried down the stairs as fast as she was able to without losing her balance. She was two days past when Sibley thought she'd have the baby.

"I bring news of victory against the forces of Mordor," the Rider announced in a booming voice. A cheer that dropped to a murmur ran through the crowd. Victory! That at least was good news.

"But it is my sorrow to tell you that Theoden-King has passed to the Halls of the Ancestors…" A wail erupted, grief for the fallen king, and renewed grief for their fallen prince who lay cold in his cairn outside the city. Carly covered her face with her hands as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"… Eomer, son of Eomund, is now King of Rohan," finished the Rider. He paused, allowing a moment for the grief to peak and wane. "And there is more news to tell. Eowyn, sister of Eomer-King, rode to battle and stood against the Witch King, ruler of the Nazgul, to defend Theoden-King. By the sword, she slew the wretched creature and was nearly felled herself by his foul magic."

_Not Eowyn! thought Carly. He said nearly… oh, please let her be well. _

"Lady Eowyn was healed in Gondor by the King who has returned."

Another murmur raced through the crowd. Lady Eowyn had been in the battle? She had defeated the Nazgul? A King had returned to the White City? The full tale of the battle at the White City would be an epic to behold, but there was more pressing news that the people of Edoras wanted – and dreaded – to hear.

"Tell us, Rider," said a woman in the crowd. "Tell us of the victorious dead. Tell us, Rider, the names of the fallen."

He opened a scroll that he was carrying; a record of those who would not return to their families. Carly took a deep breath and stiffened her spine. Gamling was one of the King's Men. If he had fallen at Minas Tirith, his name would be one of the first read. She would not have to wait long for her news…

"Hear now the names of the victorious dead… Abeodan, son of Almund… Anfeald, son of Eadig… Ceolwulf, son of Gifre… Eadic, son of…"

Carly stopped listening as her heart surged. Gamling's name had not been read. _He is still alive! My Gamling is still alive!_ She rubbed her hands over her stomach and felt the baby kick. _He will come home to meet his child! All the gods be praised!_

But the sorrowful sobs that surrounded Carly soon drowned out her elation. She turned when she heard a familiar voice wail a protest to the sky.

"No! He cannot be dead! No. No…"

It was Aedre, one of Carly's cousins. Aedre had been married only six months and now she was a widow… Carly folded the sobbing girl into her arms, hoping it would bring Aedre some comfort or solace.

"Eomer-King will return to Edoras in two week's time with those who survived the assault on the forces of Mordor," said the Rider. Then he solemnly rolled up his scroll. There would be no more news. The crowd gradually diminished. Aedre's mother and sister came and took the distraught young woman away.

Carly went back to her home and put some wood on the fire. She sat in a chair and stared into the flames. She pressed her hands to her belly.

"Your Father's coming home to us," she whispered and started to cry. She was so relieved, and yet, she almost felt guilty because so many had lost the men they loved. A few minutes later the baby began kicking vigorously. Carly started to laugh.

"Ah, I never thought those first few months that you would ever be able to kick so hard, little one. Surely you will be thumping your heels into the sides of the horses before you're able to walk!" She thought back to the day she discovered that she carried Gamling's first child.

"_Are you certain, Sibley?" _

_The older woman laughed heartily. "I've been a midwife for a great many years, Carly. I know how to tell a woman is pregnant, and you – my dear – are definitely pregnant." Touching her middle softly, Carly looked at Sibley and started to smile._

"_Are you surprised?"_

"_Yes… I mean, no…" Carly turned red. "I mean, it is rather an inevitable outcome of marriage, is it not?"_

"_True, but it is still a surprise the first time it happens to you, isn't it?" Sibley remembered her own happy wonder when she discovered she was pregnant with Hama's first child. _

_Carly nodded. She thanked Sibley and hurried home. Gamling was in attendance with the King and wouldn't be home until after dark. The afternoon passed with interminable slowness and Carly did everything she could to pass the time. She swept the hearth and put some wood on the fire. After basting a chicken with rosemary butter, she spit it and put it over the fire to roast. By the time Gamling came home, the entire house smelled delicious. They sat and talked about what had happened in the Golden Hall and other simple things while they ate._

_After dinner she came up to where Gamling was sitting near the fire. _

"_Gamling?"_

"_What is it?" He could see the shy smile on her face. He reached a hand out and pulled Carly into his lap. She put her arms around his neck and smiled again._

"_I've not been feeling well lately…"_

_Not feeling well? Gamling was concerned, but nothing in Carly's manner indicated she was upset or scared._

"_Have you been to a healer? What's wrong?"_

"_I went to see Sibley."_

"_Sibley? She's not a healer, really. She's a midwife…" He caught himself and looked up into his wife's face. His eyebrows went up. Could his wife possibly be…?_

"_I'm to bear your child, Gamling…"_

_The smile that broke over Gamling's face was more than Carly could have hoped for._

A sharp pain rolled over Carly's lower back and she pressed her hands to her belly. She stood up from the chair and before she'd taken a full step, the hem of her dress was suddenly soaked._ My water's broken! The baby is coming! _She made her way to the door and opened it.

"Sibley!" she shouted. "Sibley!"

Hama's widow only lived a short way from Carly and the midwife's youngest daughter heard Carly's calls

"Fetch your mother, Hertha" said Carly. "My baby is coming. I need a midwife!"

* * *

_That's all for now, folks… please read/review and let me know what you think!_


	9. The King's Blessing

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1 for full disclaimers.

**Diola lle, my friends!**

_Utsuri…_ You'll have to read on to see how well (or how poorly) our good Carly fared in childbirth.

_Mercury Gray…_ Was this update fast enough? I surely don't want the angry mob with torches and pitchforks chasing me! And, yes, breaking a chapter at impending birth is a little worn, but it is such a prime choice for a chapter hook!

_Pasha ToH…_ Thanks! It is always pleasing to hear a reader thinks chapters keep getting better! But like Utsuri, you'll need to read on to learn more about the baby!

-- -- -- -- -- --

**Chapter 9: The King's Blessing**

Two weeks later, as promised by the Rider, the Rohirrim returned to Edoras with Eomer-King at the head of the column. They passed through the gates to the cheers of the people. There was such a crowd. Gamling searched the walls for his wife. There was one place where she always stood to welcome his return and he would see her there, waving at him. She was not there this day, and an icy fear gripped his heart. She should have had the baby by now.

What if something had happened? What if he had come through these terrible battles only to find his wife dead from the birthing bed? He dismounted and looked around, absently handing the horse's reins to a stable boy. He did not hear the other people around him. It was hard to see through the milling crowd but finally he saw Sibley watching the reunions from a short distance away. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes, shiny; she had not lost Hama that long ago and the pain was still fresh in her heart.

"Sibley!" he shouted. She turned, surprised that someone would call her name in this throng. When she saw Gamling, her face softened. He felt his heart constrict in his chest. Was that a look of sympathy in her face? A look of sorrow?

Then a voice called out: "Gamling!"

It was Carly's voice. He turned to see his wife walking towards him, a tiny swaddled bundle. Relief washed over Gamling and he hurried over. Without saying a word, he leaned in as best he could and kissed his wife, the exhaustion from travel and battles disappearing for a moment.

"I'm sorry I wasn't outside to meet you. I wanted to see you ride in," she said. "Your son, however, was not finished eating. I had to wait for him."

Then he looked down, Gamling's face filled with wonderment. Carly smiled and handed the bundle to Gamling and he stood frozen with the infant in his arms. He'd held infants before; he was an uncle several times over and even a great-uncle now. But this was _his_ child. _His _son. The tiny body barely took up the length of his forearm. Then the baby moved and with his free hand, Gamling moved the swaddling cloth back a little. He looked up at his wife and smiled. Then he turned and headed through the crowd with the baby. Carly followed, still smiling; she knew where he was going.

The crowd parted, letting him through until he reached the steps to the Golden Hall. Eomer was walking slowly up them to take his seat for the first time as King of Rohan. The new king heard his name and some commotion behind him. He turned and Gamling went to one knee before Eomer.

"My Lord," he said. "I would present you with my son and ask for your Blessing on him." Blessings were a happy duty for any king and after the sorrow that had befallen Eomer over the past weeks, he was glad to have a cause to smile. Eomer's stern face softened.

"Of course your child will have my Blessing, Gamling. What name do you choose for your son?"

"With your leave, Eomer-King, I would name him Theoden to remember your uncle."

"Theoden-King would be honored, Gamling, and so would I." Eomer reached out his hand and rested it on the baby. "Take the Blessing of the King through your life, Theoden, son of Gamling. May your days be long and happy upon the earth. May you inherit your namesake's bravery, your father's loyalty…" Eomer's eyes shifted to Carly's face. "… and your mother's wisdom."

Carly lowered her eyes and smiled. It was common for the King to wish a father's traits upon the son; it was much rarer for the mother to be so honored.

"Thank you, Eomer-King," said Gamling. Eomer nodded and headed into the Golden Hall. Carly retrieved the baby from Gamling's arms and they walked back to the house. As they did, Gamling's eyes stayed on his new son.

Later that night, Gamling lay awake in bed. His arms were around Carly and her head rested on his shoulder. Little Theoden had been up a few hours before, wailing because he was hungry. Now he slept soundly in his cradle at the foot of the bed. Gamling looked around the room, barely illuminated from the coals on the hearth, and then glanced at his sleeping wife. This was why he'd fought so hard outside the walls of Minas Tirith, and with the Ring destroyed he fervently hoped it would be a very long time before he heard war horns again.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Okay, so the first-born being a son is a little predictable, but given the apparent culture of Rohan, I thought it was important for Gamling to have a boy. Hope you like this chapter… Please read/review!_


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1 for full disclaimers.

**Diola lle, my friends!**

_Evenstar Elanor… _How many chapters left? This is it, bella!

_Pasha ToH… _Thank you for the applause!

_Utsuri…_ Glad this warranted a happy dance for you!

_Mercury Gray…_ (little Theoden coos back. He likes his Auntie Mercury!)

_Thank you to all four of you for being such consistent reviewers for this story. I really appreciate the feedback!_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Epilogue**

It was the winter of his life, and Gamling knew he was dying. Each snow season had grown harder and despite Carly's healing herbal teas, she ultimately could not halt time. If anyone had told him when he wed Carly that they would be married for nearly 30 years, he would have called them a fool or drunk, or both. He now had four children and had served two kings. It had been a long and good life.

"Gamling?" Carly stroked his hair. She was 48 years old now, and grey peppered her dark hair. Her waistline had thickened, but bearing children would do that to a woman. Her smile, however, never changed. It still spread all the way up to her eyes and made them sparkle when she laughed.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

"No." He patted her hand. "I'm fine." Her last dose of tea had eased his breathing and he was comfortable for now. As she made herself busy in the house, Gamling ran his fingers over the blanket. There was small lumpy section where a rip had been sewn together. He smiled to himself. His wife was skilled with her herbs and her cooking, but she was probably the worst seamstress he'd ever seen. That, however, only made him adore her more because she tried so hard. Carly was under no illusions about her talent; she frequently bartered her herb teas for new cloaks and trousers for her husband.

Finally, Gamling shut his eyes and dozed off. He snored lightly for a moment and Carly came to stand by the bed. His hair and beard were white, no longer the rusty red dusted with grey they'd been when Carly first married him. She looked down at him fondly. His face was more wrinkled, but he was still the same Gamling.

About an hour later there was a knock at the door and Carly sighed. Despite his improvement, Carly knew that her husband was weaker than he let on. She'd called their children home so they could be with their father.

"Theoden."

Her eldest son hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. That was all he had time to do before his own daughter buried her face in Carly's skirts.

"Grandmother!"

Carly picked the little girl up and hugged her. "Theowyn! You're getting so big."

"How is he?" Theoden asked.

"Comfortable, but I… I don't think he will see many more mornings." Her lip trembled and Theoden hugged her again. "Come in," she said after a moment. "He's sleeping now but he'll be awake again soon, I think."

By the time Gamling woke from his nap, both of his sons were there. He talked to Theoden and Osric for a little while and played a quiet game with Theowyn. The boys were the oldest of his four children with Carly. His daughters – Edona and Reidun – arrived shortly before dinner and spent the time fussing with their father. He had doted on his girls when they were little and between his efforts and Carly's shrewd negotiating, they'd both married good men.

That night, after Carly found places for all of their children to sleep, she slipped into bed with Gamling. He stirred and opened his eyes.

"Finally getting to bed?" His voice was very soft and talking seemed to tire him.

"Shh. It's been a while since we had four extra people sleeping in this house. Theoden and Osric are splitting a bedroll. Theowyn is sleeping with her aunts and she thinks that's just delightful."

Gamling chuckled. "That one will keep Theoden very busy, I think." He closed his eyes. "Good night, love," he whispered and drifted off to sleep.

"Good night," answered Carly. "I love you." A little while later, Carly fell soundly asleep, too. In the wee early ours of the morning, however, she woke with a start. She reached over and put her hand on Gamling's chest. The soft rise and fall of his breathing reassured her and she moved her hand further so she could feel his heart beneath her palm. She didn't know how long she lay in the dark, listening to him sleep, and soon the barest blushes of pink came up over the mountains. It would be dawn soon and time to make breakfast.

Then there was a flutter, a beat that didn't match the others and Carly froze. She felt Gamling's heart beat two more times and then it stilled. She shook her head, denying the truth, tears filling her eyes and spilling hotly down her cheeks. She had known this was coming; Gamling was an old man and his health had been failing. But to actually have it happen… She called for him.

"Gamling? Gamling! Husband!"

Her cries and tears woke everyone in the house and soon the room was crowded with the others. Edona comforted her mother while Reidun held the sobbing Theowyn. After mastering their sorrow, Theoden and Osric went to bring news of Gamling's passing to Eomer-King.

Gamling had been the King's Man to two kings and he was buried with high honor in a cairn outside the walls of Edoras. Eomer himself was one of the four warriors who bore Gamling's body to its final resting place. As his widow, Carly sang him into the next life, knowing in her heart that his spirit had already reached the Halls of his Fathers.

For the remainder of her years, Carly went to Gamling's cairn at each turn of the moon and laid a bundle of simbelmyrne before the door until the year came that her daughters took up the tradition, only now they laid two bundles by the grey stone door.

One for Gamling.

And one for Carly.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Well, that's it for this story. Hope you liked it. I know Carly was a little on the "perfect" side in this short story, but she's the first real "domestic goddess" that I've written. Please review the last chapter and let me know what you think!_


End file.
